Kate Mara
Kate Mara portrayed a US Marshal in Iron Man 2 and Sue Storm/Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four. Significant roles *Jessica Chandler in Random Hearts (1999) *Vanessa Bartholomew in Nip/Tuck (2003) *Jill Shelby in Cold Case (2003) *Helena Gelbke in Boston Public (2003) *Katie in Jack & Bobbie (2005) *Samantha Owens in Urban Legends: Bloody Mary (2005) *Alma Jr. in Brokeback Mountain (2005) *Zoe Tripp in The Californians (2005) *Shari Rothenberg in 24 (2006) *Summer Jones/Wonder in Zoom (2006) *Annie Cantrell in We Are Marshall (2006) *Sarah Fenn in Shooter (2007) *Abby in Transsiberian (2008) *Lucy in The Open Road (2009) *Mississipi in Happythankyoumoreplease (2010) *Kristi in 127 Hours (2010) *Meg in Peep World (2010) *Lady Isabel in Ironclad (2011) *Elise in Ten Years (2011) *Hayden McClaine in American Horror Story (2011) *Hanna in Deadfall (2012) *Perl in TRON: Uprising (2012) *Zoe Barnes in House of Cards (2013-2014) *Bree in Trascendence (2014) Quotes *"According to Twitter, I am, I literally have not heard a thing, which is alarming. Last night in bed, I was scrolling through movie news. I was like, 'What? I got the part?' I still haven't heard. I want LA to wake up so that I can make some phone calls and figure this out. I literally don't know 100 percent that I have that part. I don't like to celebrate before something's real because how embarrassing would that be? I hope so. Again, I credit Josh Trank for that because... he thinks outside the box. I don't actually know whose idea that was, but it just makes me trust that he's going to make an awesome movie. Regardless of myself, I'm such a massive fan of all those guys." *"Feeling invisible... in a wonderful way:)" *"Well I don't know very much about it, which is weird but true! Umm, all I know is that it's going to be a very different take on the film, which people may not expect. I'm not really familiar with the comic books... I picked up a few when I got the part. I think we're making a very grounded version of a superhero film. I trust Josh Trank's vision as I was a huge fan of ''Chronicle." *"''I don't feel more responsibility with this role that I've felt with others. I understand that there are many fans of Fantastic Four and I guess they expect a lot from me, but I prefer not to be pressured by that. We are also trying to create a new way of seeing these superheroes, I'm focusing on making her as real as possible." *"I've never been a fan of comics, I've never actually read one. I was going to for this movie but the director said it wasn't necessary. Well, actually he told us that we shouldn't do it because the plot won't be based on any history of anything already published. So I chose to follow his instructions. The one fact is I am a fan of comic book movies, so it's very exciting to be part of a movie like this." *"I was excited, but I only focused on doing the best I could. I think there are roles you get if that's what needs to happen. I kept everything in perspective although expected to stay with the paper, because the movie has great actors like Michael B. Jordan." *"It was a tricky shoot. But you know... when you know when you're shooting it that a film isn't going to be what you want it to be (sic)? That was not the case at all. We really had each other's backs. That makes me most bummed because we have no idea if we'll ever make another one." *"I've certainly been a part of movies that people are not very thrilled about. So it's nice to be in something people love, that you loved working on." *"Oh yeah, I'd love to be a part of a Fantastic Four sequel or whatever they may or may not have in store for us, and I know all the guys feel the same way. We loved working with each other and we would love to actually play these characters in another way, somehow, in the future. I have no idea if that's actually true, if that will happen, but I'd be really happy to do it." Trivia *Mara is married to her co-star Jamie Bell. Category:Iron Man cast Category:Fantastic Four (2015) cast